This invention relates generally to the field of beverage vending machines, and more particularly to a device of this type adapted to dispense a dry beverage cup having a fluid soluble component which is dissolved with the addition of a hot or cold liquid which may be independently supplied by the user.
It is known in the art to provide mechanisms for feeding an empty cup under the action of gravity to a filling station where the contents, such as coffee, sugar, cream and the like are added, following which the cup is manually removed from the device for subsequent consumption of the contents. Such devices, while not without substantial utility, do suffer from many disadvantages, in the nature of mechanical complexity, relatively limited choice of selected beverage, the requirement of plumbing connections, and the like. Because of such mechanical complexity, servicing intervals are relatively frequent, and customer dissatisfaction with frequent malfunctions is widespread.
The concept of a soluble food or beverage component positioned within the interior of a cup is well known in the art, and it is also known to nest such cups in such manner that the soluble component lies in the space immediately above the bottom wall of a cup which is enclosed upon the formation of a stack. It is further known to provide a soluble or otherwise removable membrane to cover the soluble product until used. However, in order to maintain the interior of the cup in sanitary condition, it is necessary to seal, in some manner, the open end of the cup to the outer surface of the cup nested therein. As a result, considerable force is necessary to break this seal, a requirement which does not lend itself to mechanical dispensing, under the force of gravity, from the bottom of a stack of cups as in known beverage dispensing devices.